True Friends Stand Together
by Kakarotto Super Saiyan 3
Summary: When Mr. Satan sends his daughter Videl to a remote training facility, her world is turned upside down. But Gohan is determined to keep their friendship with each other as well as Sharpener & Erasa intact no matter what happens. It's the ultimate test o
1. Last Day of School

Last Day of School 

It was the last day of school before graduation at Orange Star High School. The seconds that ticked away seemed like forever for four certain students: Videl, Gohan, Sharpener and Erasa. They have been the best of friends throughout their high school lives, particularly for Videl, Sharpener and Erasa. They've known each other a lot longer than Gohan has seeing he had transferred into their school. At first, they had their doubts about him because he was…different from everybody else. But after that incident at the last tournament, they understood why he felt he had to keep his "gifts" a secret. But now as the school year ticked away, these four friends knew that a new adventure was about to begin. "Man, I wish that bell would hurry up and ring," Videl said as she watched the clock count down the last few minutes of the most boring class they've ever taken…history class. The others nodded in agreement, and before the teacher could retort Videl's comment that glorious sound they've waited for finally came. "We're out of here!" was the reply from the four friends as they raced to get to their lockers. "I can't believe that tomorrow we graduate and enter the real world," Sharpener said with a smile. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We've worked so hard to get our grades right so we can graduate," said Erasa as they all stopped at their respective lockers. "I think we know who we owe it all to help us out," Videl said as she glanced at Gohan who had started blushing. He knew she meant him and couldn't help but to blush at her compliment.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight to celebrate our graduating from high school?" Erasa asked as they walked out of the doors of OSHS one last time. Sharpener replied, "I'm up for anything really, but Gohan did have something to show just us that was going to be a surprise after graduation." Gohan had a look of shock on his face, "Aww Sharpener, I was hoping to wait until after the ceremony tomorrow. It took me forever to get to that point." They all knew Gohan was a Super Saiyan, but the surprise he was referring to was one thing that only Sharpener knew about. "What's wrong with giving us a hint of your surprise Gohan?" Videl asked him as they walked to the soda shop. "Is it really that embarrassing for you?" Gohan began to scratch the back of his head as his father did so many times before. "No, it's not that. I just wanted to show you guys what it was over at my place since it wouldn't cause so much commotion," he said as they arrived. Erasa had an idea on what it could be, "Is it about your powers, Gohan? You developed something new, didn't you?" As he drank his soda, Gohan nodded in response to her question, which Videl finally got wide-eyed at what it could be, but kept it to herself. "Well, nerd, I'm sure that whatever you have to show us, I'm sure you worked really hard to get it right," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Gohan smiled as they sat down to take a breather from the heat. But something was troubling Videl as she slumped in her chair opposite Erasa and next to Gohan & Sharpener. "Is something wrong Videl? Normally, you'd be stoked about graduating tomorrow," Erasa asked as she was like a sister to Videl. She sighed heavily, as the news she was about to bring up would make some serious changes to their group of friends. "My dad is sending me to some remote training facility where I would have no contact with the outside world…which means no way to get in touch with you guys," she said sadly. Everyone at the table was in shock to hear this news since they all agreed to stay in touch no matter where they went to in the world. "That's not fair at all. I mean, we know that Mr. Satan means well, but this is a bit much," Gohan said since the two of them developed a great friendship. "I know, and I even tried talking him out of sending me, but Dad already finalized the whole thing," Videl said as she rested her head on the table. Sharpener said, "This just ruins our whole plan of keeping in touch with each other over the summer. But maybe you can find some way to keep in touch without him knowing?"

Before the day ended, the four friends devised a way for Videl to keep in touch with them all despite the remote location. Her watch would be used as a secret communication device that would be linked to each of their phones, but for Gohan it was something different. He had taught Videl how to communicate with her mind, and she had taken advantage of that during those boring lectures they would sit through in different classes. Now it would be put to the test as she was gearing up for this not-so-fun trip. Since Erasa and Sharpener lived near the shop, Videl went with Gohan back to his place to say her goodbyes. As they flew together, her skills at flying had gotten much better, and she even improved at moving fast just like he can. "Hey Gohan, can I ask you something kind of…personal?" Her question caused him to stop in midair because she usually talked about personal things with Erasa. "Well, sure Videl. What's on your mind?" he asked as they stopped. She floated up to him, and gave him the biggest hug that anyone could give a person…and cried in his chest. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as she cried her feelings, "As much as my dad wants me to go, I don't want to leave you guys behind for a year or more. I'd miss you guys too much. And I'd especially miss you, Gohan. You've taught me so much, and brought me into a world that until now I never knew existed. To be separated from this new world and you would be a disaster." Gohan just hugged her back knowing that she meant every word of it. "When you come back from your training," he said as he pulled back slightly to look into her cool blue eyes, "we'll all get together and reminisce about what we did in that year's time. I'll never forget the day you found out about me being Saiyaman and asked me to teach you to fly afterwards. You were the best student I ever taught to fly, and hopefully I'll be able to teach you more about your energy."

The smile on her face told him that she couldn't wait that long to learn, so she had another idea. "Can you at least teach me one thing before graduation tomorrow? I want to learn something that will make a serious impact," she said as she smiled at Gohan. He nods in her favor as he points to a familiar spot to her…it was where she learned her first flying lesson. "So tell me…what are you going to teach me here, Gohan?" she asked once they landed. That peculiar smile came to his face as he turned to face her. "All right, Videl," he said, "first things first. I want you to focus your energy until you see a glow surrounding your body. You know, like I do when I power up." Videl nodded as she began to focus her power, and it didn't take long for her to gain the glow that Gohan was looking for. "OK, Gohan, I have it now. What's next on the list?" she asked as he admired her skills. He takes a stance cocking his hands to his side, and motions for her to do the same. "Now, as you focus your power, you're going to say the name of the technique as you prepare it," he said. She nodded and also cocked her hands to her side mirroring Gohan. "You mean like this Gohan?" she asked. "Yes, that's right Videl. Now, I want you to say it with me since it will be your first time using this move," he said. She nodded, and was ready to release her first-ever energy blast. They spoke together in unison, "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" Soon a blue ball of energy began to crackle in their hands, which for Videl was something completely new to her. Their target was a nearby mountain that was facing them, and it wasn't long for Videl to start trembling a bit because it was overwhelming. Gohan called out as did Videl, "HA!" They release their respective blasts and decimate the mountain in front of them, leaving nothing but rubble in their wake. When it was over, Videl fell to her knees from exhaustion after firing her first Kamehameha wave. Gohan walked over to her and knelt by her side. "You did great Videl. Now you have something new in your arsenal of skills. At this rate, you'll be able to do small blasts while learning to control the Kamehameha," he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Gohan. You've done a lot for me as far as energy training…and for being a great friend," Videl said as she looked up at him then did something he never expected. She kissed him on his cheek, and began to float into the air. "I'll see you tomorrow at graduation, Gohan. Promise me that you'll never forget me," she said before she took off. "There's no way I'll ever forget you, Videl. You're a part of me, just like Sharpener and Erasa. You guys are the best," Gohan said as he also headed to his house. The two went their separate ways, and Videl wondered if her friendship with Gohan was leading to something more. All she knew was that after tomorrow, they would embark on a whole new adventure that will take their breath away.


	2. Graduation then Separation

Graduation… then Separation 

As the days to their graduation drew near, Gohan and his friends spent their time together wisely. On one particular day, he decided to take on two new students for flying lessons… they were Sharpener and Erasa. However, Erasa was more that a little nervous about the whole thing while Sharpener was more skeptical. But Gohan was determined to share this experience with them as he did with Videl, who was also there to coach Erasa along.

"Gohan are you sure that Erasa and I can really fly? The idea sounds good, but I don't know if we can," Sharpener said as he and Erasa sat on the ground in front of their friends. "I don't know you guys. In all honesty, I'm a little scared to leave the ground unless I'm in an airplane," Erasa said as she brought her knees to her face looking up at Videl. She knelt down and took both Sharpener and Erasa by the hand with a smile of confidence on her face. "Come on you guys, if Gohan could make a believer out of me & teach me how to fly, then he can do it for you too," Videl said with confidence in Gohan's skills especially since he began teaching her about energy blasts. Sharpener & Erasa both nodded to each other and said, "All right then. Let's do this thing!"

So Gohan began by first telling them about how every living thing had this energy inside of them, but only a select few know how to find it. He then demonstrated by showing them how to bring out this energy. His friends watched intently as Gohan slowly formed a small energy ball in his hands, to which Sharpener and Erasa were more than amazed. As Videl watched from over his shoulder, she began to recall how she started to fly with Gohan as teacher. She remembered how stubborn she was at first about it, but once she understood that everything was true, she began to understand him a little more. And when Gohan mentioned that she should cut her hair, she got angry with him but figured out as she went home that he did like her hair cut short. "OK, now you guys give it a try. Just remember to feel it out inside of you first, then slowly bring it out in the open," Gohan said as Sharpener & Erasa gave it a try. Videl smiled as Gohan watched as Sharpener brought out his small energy ball, gazing at it as if he'd never seen anything like it.

"Gohan, this is so cool. How come you never tried this before with us?" Sharpener asked with curiosity. While Gohan answered his question, Videl was coaching Erasa as her energy began to show in her hands. "Am I doing this right, Videl? My hands are glowing all of a sudden," Erasa said as she came closer to bringing out her hidden power. "You're doing fine Erasa. Just remember to bring it out slowly, and you've got it. Just concentrate," Videl replied just as Erasa brought her energy ball forward. For a few moments, she just held it in her hands staring as Videl remembered she had that same look on her face a while back. "I did it! I did it!" Erasa shouted as she showed Gohan her ball. "All right guys, you've managed to bring out your energy. Now we'll practice on using it to push off the ground and into the air," Gohan said as he & Sharpener stood up.

The four friends stood facing each other as Gohan went on with the next step of his lessons. He explained that once they concentrated their power, they could push it up from the ground and they would at least float in the air. "But whatever you do, just remember to concentrate while doing it. I believe in you guys, and so does Videl," Gohan said as his friends began to concentrate on their new task. It took a little while longer since Sharpener & Erasa were new to this, but their hard work began to pay off when Erasa began to slowly rise off the ground. "Whoa… you mean… like this Gohan," she asked while rising? Gohan smiled as Eras made her first successful flight attempt. "Good job Erasa. Just keep your mind focused on staying in the air, and you'll do just fine," Gohan said as he continued to coach Sharpener along. Shortly after Erasa made liftoff, he began to lift off the ground as well. "Hey, this is kind of fun once you get the hang of it, right?" he asked once he was able to stay airborne. "You bet it is guys. And with a little more practice, we'll all be able to fly together," Videl said with a smile. They all nodded in agreement with that idea coming to fruition, so they resumed their training in the art of flying.

Sharpener felt more at ease once he got it right, and soon he and Gohan were going higher and higher until the girls were no longer out of sight. "Hey Gohan, can I ask you something kind of… personal? I could use an opinion," Sharpener asked nervously. They both stopped and just floated in the air without a care in the world. "Sure, buddy, what's on your mind?" Gohan wondered. Sweat drops fell from Sharpener's brow as he spoke, "You see, Erasa invited me to stay with her during the summer and all. I've got a major crush on her and I don't know what to do." Gohan pondered his friend's situation in his head and came up with an idea. "If you really like her that much Sharpener, there's nothing wrong with telling her how you feel. Just go with your heart and let it out," Gohan replied with a smile. "Thanks, man, I needed that. You're a great friend," Sharpener said as they began to fly back to Gohan's place.

But as the boys were flying back, they failed to notice the girls having a conversation of their own. "So you see, I asked Sharpener to stay with me this summer so I can tell him how I feel about him Videl," Erasa said while she & Videl hid in the clouds. "Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea Erasa. I just hope he feels the same way as you do with him," Videl said a little concerned. "Then again, I do see him blush whenever you're nearby." Erasa just smiled as she realized how Sharpener felt about her. "Say Videl, what about you and Gohan? You two would make a pretty good team… outside of Great Saiyaman and all," Erasa said. Videl blushed a little, but brushed it off. "No way. I mean, Gohan and I are the best of friends and I don't want to ruin a good thing. Besides, he's always been there for me through it all," Videl said, but she blushed a little at the thought.

It was starting to get late, and tomorrow was the big day they've been waiting for. Sharpener and Erasa decided to fly home on their own power while Videl stuck around with Gohan. She sighed before she spoke, "Well Gohan, this is it. Tomorrow we take the long walk from high school into adulthood. Who knows what will be out there for us once we leave?" Gohan nodded, "Yeah I know. There's going to be so many new places to see and things to do that I'm sure we'll have fun through it all. Plus we'll all be able to talk about it in between our sessions." Videl sadly shook her head 'no' as she spoke. "You see, Gohan, the place my dad is sending me won't allow me to talk to anyone outside of the island… not even you. But that doesn't mean I won't be thinking of you guys until I get back." She gave Gohan a hug and a kiss on his cheek before she took off herself. "See you tomorrow, Gohan!" she called as she flew away towards her home.

The big day finally arrived as Orange Star High released its current graduating class into the world. Gohan and his friends sat by each other and one by one their names were called while friends and family watched them accept their diplomas. Gohan was in a way not himself as he had undergone a new transformation… he was a Super Saiyan 3 just like his father, and he hid his new long hair under the gown he wore. But all that changed once the principal said, "I present to you the graduating class of Orange Star High!" In unison, all the students yelled out, "All right!" and threw their caps into the air. When they all landed on the ground, everyone took one last look at Gohan who was now sporting no eyebrows and long blonde hair.

"Gohan, is this the surprise you wanted to show everyone?" Sharpener asked in surprise. Gohan nodded his head, as Erasa and Videl couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Gohan… you look just like your dad did when he changed. You must have been seriously training a lot in between classes," Erasa said as she touched one of Gohan's bigger spikes of hair.

Videl was still in shock to see Gohan looking like Goku did when he went Super Saiyan 3, but Gohan appeared more cheerful in his face than Goku did. "Is… is that really you under there Gohan?" Videl asked once the shock got passed her. "Of course it's me under here. This was one of the surprises I had for this graduation, but one more still hasn't come yet," Gohan said as he looked at Videl smiling. "What do you mean by that, buddy?" Sharpener asked him wondering what he meant. "Yeah Gohan, what's this other surprise you mentioned?" Videl asked also in wonder.

Gohan turned to Videl, took her hands in his and cupped them like a clam's shell. "Today I pass on a technique that's been in my family for years, Videl. Your first major attack move when you want to end it," he said looking into her wide, crystal blue eyes. "Gohan, are you saying that you're giving me the…?" Videl stopped herself knowing it was only one technique Gohan was talking about. "That's right Videl," he said, "I'm giving you the Kamehameha wave attack. My way of saying 'Don't forget me', OK?" She smiled at him as the four friends took one last look at their old high school as adults instead of students. After this day and their final goodbyes this special group of friends would be separated by distance, but will be bound by their friendship.


End file.
